


Firsts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave meet right before beating the game.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Firsts

John's hands are wrapped around the taller boys neck.

Daves staring down at his best friend.

When the game started, Dave knew the two of them would probably eventually meet... at least he was hoping for that. But now that the time has come, he has no idea what to say.

Dave shutters out a breath.

Before Dave can even get out a syllable,

John pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
